The purpose of this protocol is to compare the first pass pulmonary uptake of the common opioid analgesics fentanyl and alfentanil. We hypothesize that the former has much greater first pass distribution into the pulmonary tissue, resulting in greatly reduced peak plasma concentrations. A second hypothesis is that propranolol will reduce this pulmonary uptake for fentanyl more than it does for alfentanil.